For The Damaged
by JokesonyouItsonmetoo
Summary: He was so strange, Mello was so very interested in the strangers almost desperation to want to stay in this deserted place, in his little shack in the day, and at the cliff at night, not one single night did he miss the chance to perch himself there, Mello was determined to figure out what was up with the red-heads deep infatuation with this cliff-side. MattxMello AU


_**~For The Damaged~**_

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot~

(So, one thing I must state about this fanfiction, that it is really quite different, to be honest I have never seen another fanfic with a plot like this, so I think it'll surprise you, and the big plot twist will be very insane.)

This story has a lot of heart-clenching things to it, and insane plot twists and just all together a package of 'what the actual fuck, NO' (Just a little warning!)

**Warning; Story contains: Groping, Swearing, vasts amount of violence, blood!, mentions of suicide, abuse.**

* * *

Perched against the cliff, hair blowing against the current in a steady rhythm, which matched his deep breathing, the cold nipped at his skin making him grimace slightly, he was very much use to the cold, but it felt so very cold today. The crystal blue-eyed man slowly ran his hand down the cliff side, mud painting his hand as he brushed it off and leaned back, his eyes directed to the sky and he immediately felt serenity wash over him, he had always lived in a very bright area as a child, beautiful large sunset trees would loom over him as he walked over lime-green hills, a black shirt clinging off him, and because of the brightness of the area, the highness of the sun, he was in bed before it set, or was just on the edge of setting, but he'd always pass out from exhaustion before he got a chance to see the stars, now he was 17 and staring up at the stars for one of the first times ever, a bright smile fell over his face, but just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. And a monotone look fell over his face as he rolled onto his side, eyes immediately widening as he almost jumped out of his skin and fell backwards on to his back, he didn't even notice he was almost standing when he got a fright. But now he was lying on his back, his heart beating fast.

"You scared the hell out of me" Mello bitterly rolled onto his stomach, away from the boy who lay down, his hands tucked behind his head, completely oblivious to anything else. Mello didn't push the subject and just stayed laying down, soon the boy beside him blinked and turned his head towards the blond as the blond stared back up at the sky, the stranger gave a small sigh, which Mello heard, he turned his head and tilted it, the emerald eyed teen stared at him, his eyes narrowing around him "Do you mind?" Mello raised an eyebrow, the red-head seemed very taken back and blinked, wide eyed. "Yes, I'm talking to you. You're practically devouring me with your eyes." Mello snorted and turned his head back, the red head slowly turned his head, his heart racing _'He notices me?!'_ The red-head Matt thought quickly "You got a name?" Mello asked, the redhead paused "...Matt" his voice was raspy, and Mello was taken off-guard by it.

"You need some like...water or something...?" Mello dug into his bag and hesitantly passed it to the red head who took a sip "thank you." his voice was LESS raspy now as he stared back up into the sky "Matt" he replied "Matt?" Mello almost asked as he lay back onto his back "Mello" The red-head gave a swift nod "So where the hell did you appear out of? Suddenly I turn to find you laying right next to me." Mello noted it was beyond creepy to find some guy randomly laying next to you. Unless it was a one night stand, but even THAT in it's self...was creepy. "I didn't know you were here." Matt replied blankly "...You didn't..." Mello muttered as he raised an eyebrow, hidden behind the full fringe of hair "...You didn't notice some guy laying on the damn ground?" Mello snorted "You didn't either." Matt replied, _Touche_.

Mello nodded and muttered something to himself as he ran his hands down the dirt "What are you doing here?" Matt asked the blond "...Travelling" he shrugged "Homeless?" Matt asked "...Guess so." Mello shrugged "What about you? Crazy-guy?" Matt blinked at the comment and rubbed his arms "I've always been here" he shrugged, Mello nodded slowly, any other day if someone randomly talked to him, he'd be gone. But it had been so long since the blue-eyed male had talked or even seen another human. "So you're homeless as well then?" Mello asked, Matt nodded. "I've got a shack down there, though" Matt gestured downwards and Mello gave a small nod "Why do you live on a cliff?" Mello asked, Matt felt a bit awkward at the amount of questions being asked by the stranger, just like Mello, Matt hadn't seen anyone for what seemed like decades. "...I guess I just do, because I a've to ya' know?" Mello raised his eyebrow again but shrugged "you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Mello shrugged "I guess I'm just not ready to go anywhere else." Matt mumbled.

"Into civilization." Mello chuckled lightly, Matt nodded. "Exactly. But enough of why I'm e're, what a'bout you?" Matt tilted his head, Mello paused. "Something happened and I decided leaving would probably be best" Mello shrugged "I'm on my way to..New York" Mello gave a small smile, Matt nodded, almost grimly. "I think I'll be here for a _little_ while longer."


End file.
